


One Last Night

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to 2x03</p>
<p>When Nate leaves NCIS with his box of belongings, he still has one more hurdle to face...telling Kensi he's going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

Nate lay huddled under the covers of Kensi's bed, Kensi in his arms, eyes closed, her head on his shoulder and he thought that as far as evenings go, this one had been pretty nigh on perfect. He'd arrived back later than he'd said he would, leaving the box of belongings he'd carried out of headquarters in the trunk of his car. Walking into her apartment, the aroma of bolognese sauce simmering on the hob had instantly surrounded him and he'd smiled - Kensi would freely declare that she wasn't much of a cook, but she'd mastered the bad cook's trick of perfecting one dish, proclaiming it her signature dish, and cooking it every time a homemade meal was needed. Not that Nate had a problem with that; Kensi's bolognese sauce was nothing short of amazing. Not seeing her immediately, he'd called out, "Kens?", only to be met with a reply from the bedroom. 

"In here."

When he'd walked in, he'd seen her lying in bed, evidently naked, hair loose around her shoulders and a seductive smile on her face. "You're late," she'd told him without any rancor and he'd shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the door frame as he committed every inch of her to memory. 

"What about dinner?" he'd asked teasingly, knowing that dinner was far from her thoughts, and from his too. 

Her smile had only become more arch. "The sauce can be heated up. I didn't put the pasta on yet." Propping herself up on her elbows, she had then abandoned all pretense at flirting. "Get over here."

Nate hadn't had to be told twice. 

What seemed like hours later, they'd risen, half dressed - him in his jeans, her in his shirt - and padded to the kitchen. There, she had heated the sauce while he manned the pasta pot and they'd eaten on the couch in the living room, curled up comfortably as they chatted about their day. Thereafter, they'd retreated back to the bedroom and they'd been here ever since, tangled up in the sheets and each other. It had been everything that Nate had been missing since Hetty had reassigned him, everything he'd ever wanted. 

Now if he could just figure out how to tell her that heaven had an expiry date and it was in hours rather than days. 

He must have sighed, because Kensi lifts her head slightly and he instantly feels the loss of contact. "Are you trying to figure out how to tell me that you're going back to Kabul?"

She was so matter of fact about it that all Nate could do was gape. "You know?" 

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "Just because I'm not a psychologist..." She kissed his neck briefly. "Doesn't mean I don't know how to read people... how to read you." Another kiss, this time to his cheek. "Nate, you left this morning - leaving me lying naked and wanting, I might add -  to head straight to the gun range. You wouldn't be doing that unless you think you needed to. And you won't need it here."

Nate let out a long breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. She sounds resigned, but not mad. "I want to stay, Kensi," he tells her quietly. "Believe me, you have no idea how much." He pulls her close, squeezes her tightly. "But what I'm doing over there..."

"Is more than just sitting around the boat house, trying to stop something that's already happening." Kensi finished his thoughts exactly. "Nate, I understand." She gave him a small smile. "I'm not going to say I like it, but I understand."

He reached up, ran a hand across her cheek. "It's not forever," he promised. "I'll be back."

This time, her smile is wider, accompanied by a hand running up his arm and up the back of his neck. "And I'll be here," she promises. She reaches up and presses her lips against his. "When are you leaving?"

He sighs. "Tomorrow night." He'd asked for the day to tidy up some loose ends; Hetty had agreed instantly. 

Kensi chuckles and he doesn't understand why until she shakes her head and says, "No wonder Hetty gave me the day off." 

Nate's eyes widen as the implications sink in. "You mean..." 

Kensi's eyes are just as wide, but she's grinning. "Let's just enjoy tomorrow," she decides. "We'll worry about everything else later."

That sounds like a good idea to Nate, and if they can spend tomorrow huddled under the covers like they have tonight, he thinks his last day in Los Angeles really will be perfect. 


End file.
